Emociones
by Krystal Psych
Summary: Ezreal siempre se deja llevar por sus emociones aunque no quiera. Cuanco Taric lo ve llorar, no importa quién esté en frente, solo necesita callar ese llanto. Él nunca se deja llevar por sus emociones pero esa ocasión lo hizo. ONE-SHOT. Taric x Ezreal.


**Alguien por ahí me dijo que habían pocos Taric x Ezreal por aquí e.e**

 **Y sí, ya saben que pongo las** _ **skills**_ **entre paréntesis, por si hay dudas con respecto a eso :D**

 **Esto contiene yaoi, así que están advertidos.**

* * *

 _ **Dedicado a Hippo**_

" _Emociones"_

El explorador prodigio hablaba alegremente con una persona cubierta por una túnica violeta mientras ambos caminaban por los patios de la Liga. Hablaban de cosas sin importancia y de vez en cuando sobre las partidas. Pero hoy, por alguna razón, fue diferente. Sí, Ezreal estaba al tanto de la situación de su Invocador en las partidas Clasificatorias. El pobre Invocador iba de mal en peor, y claro, Ezreal lo sabía y era participe de esas partidas pero, por más que intentaban ganarlas, siempre había uno o dos motivos ajenos para caer en la derrota.

—Oye, Ezreal…—dijo el muchacho de la capucha. —No fue tu culpa, ya lo sabes, no te preocupes por eso…

Ezreal suspiró y asintió a su Invocador, se llevaba bien con él y también sabía que no era su culpa, pero no podía evitar sentirse triste como ahora.

—Trataré de buscar un _dúo_ _bot_ para nosotros, ya verás. —dijo el Invocador removiéndose su capucha y dejando que Ezreal viera su rostro sonriente.

¿ _Dúo bot_? Aun así, sin saber que era ese término extraño, le asintió a su Invocador que parecía entusiasmado y confiado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron unos días y Ezreal no había visto a su Invocador, era raro que tanto tiempo sin jugar con él, hasta ya lo había denominado como su _main_. Estos días pasados fueron un tanto largos, sin su Invocador favorito y el que más lo entendía. Entonces se volvió a aparecer, estaba con una gran sonrisa en la cara y venía con otra persona.

Ambos Invocadores sonrieron y se removieron las capuchas moradas de la cabeza. Ezreal miró a su Invocador con curiosidad pero esperó a que él dijera algo.

— ¿Recuerdas lo del _dúo bot_ , Ezreal? —le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Ezreal se limitó a asentir.

—Él es un amigo mío, aceptará ser nuestro _dúo._ ¿Qué te parece?

El otro Invocador asintió lentamente y Ezreal también. Ya estaba hecho, supuso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ezreal fue a las salas de invocación por órdenes de su Invocador que insistió que en este momento probarían el _dúo bot_. Esperó su llamado pacientemente aunque también con mucha curiosidad. Si un Invocador hacía dúo con otro Invocador debía de usar a otro campeón, sí…pero, en todo caso, ¿quién sería su soporte? Echó una rápida mirada alrededor de la sala de invocación a todos los soportes que habían presentes. ¿Sona? ¿Braum? ¿Janna? No tenía la menor idea.

Finalmente escuchó su llamado. Se acercó a la puerta que lo conduciría a la Grieta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cinco campeones aparecieron del lado azul cubiertos por luces blancas y observando el paisaje de la Grieta. Ezreal compró la Espada Dorán primero y un pote de vida, y claro, sin olvidar la Baratija. Corrió a la línea de _bot_ sin perder demasiado tiempo, y se sorprendió al ver que alguien que estaba esperando en la Torreta Exterior. Redujo su velocidad y luego se puso de pie al lado del extraño.

—Eh…Hola, ¿eres mi _dúo bot_? —preguntó el Explorador con curiosidad.

—Sí…Y tú eres Ezreal. —respondió el extraño de armadura azul. —Soy Taric.

—Mucho gusto…—dijo Ezreal algo extrañado, ya lo había visto antes pero jamás lo había tenido a su lado en una línea, al menos no como aliado. Carraspeó. —Venga, demos lo mejor de nosotros hoy.

Taric lo miró de reojo con indiferencia, pero luego su mirada totalmente azulina se suavizó un poco al esbozar una débil sonrisa de medio lado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"DERROTA".

Cantó la voz de la Grieta en cuanto el nexo del equipo azul fue totalmente destruido. Ezreal salió de la sala de invocación molesto y murmurando cosas. Mientras tanto, Taric, sereno como siempre, se limitó a ver el comportamiento de niño que tenía su Tirador. Finalmente, al ver que el rubio se sentaba en un rincón apartado de los demás, decidió acercársele.

— ¿Ya terminaste tu dramita? —arqueó una ceja acomodando su escudo en su brazo mientras ponía su martillo sobre sus hombros. — ¿O aún tienes que hacer que todo el respeto que tus compañeros te tienen quede más abajo que la división bronce?

— ¡O-Oye tú…! —se molestó Ezreal frunciendo el ceño y rigiendo su puño. —No me estás ayudando. Deberías de al menos molestarte por esto.

— ¿Debería? —pregunta confundido. — ¿Por qué debería estar molesto de las fallas de los demás?

— ¡Porque por eso razón perdimos la partida! —respondió Ezreal alzando ambos brazos. —Sejuani no quiso ayudarnos en la línea mientras que Lee Sin vivía, prácticamente, en nuestra línea.

—Bah…—suspiró Taric. —El trabajo del Jungla no es vivir en una sola línea, además Karthus tenía mayores problemas que nosotros contra Yasuo.

— ¡Karthus! —gritó exasperado Ezreal llamando la atención de varias personas. —Estoy harto de perder. No quiero seguir desilusionando a mi Invocador.

—Somos dos. —dijo Taric sentándose a su lado con cuidado. —Pero para eso debemos de comportarnos más como equipo, no sólo entre nosotros dos, sino también entre los demás. ¿Comprendes, Ezreal?

—Sí…—asintió lentamente, sintiéndose como idiota. —Tienes razón.

Taric sonrió sutilmente y luego recordó la primera falla de Ezreal durante el juego.

—Y por cierto, no empujes tanto la línea. —dijo Taric tranquilamente. —Gracias a eso, como tú dices, Lee Sin vivía en nuestra línea.

—Cállate, Soporte despistado. —replicó el rubio arrugando el rostro. —Nunca estabas cuando a Leona se le ocurría lanzarse.

—Tonterías…—dijo el otro irritado. —Solo debes tener más cuidado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al Invocador de Ezreal solo le restaban tres partidas más para obtener una división, igualmente que al Invocador de Taric. El dúo de chicos siempre daban lo mejor de cada uno en cada partida que jugaban juntos, también sus Invocadores demostraban ese sentimiento, pero ni eso podía compararse con la tensión y motivación que también tenían sus enemigos.

—Maldita sea…—dijo Ezreal pisando una trampa de Caitlyn.

Cuando por fin pasó ese aturdimiento, una lluvia de Descarga de Cañones (R) de Gangplank le hizo bastante daño. Siguió avanzando un poco ralentizado y luego vio en sus pies una señal de mira proveniente de la habilidad ultimate de Caitlyn. Ya estaba acabado, pero siguió corriendo como si eso evitara que su vida se extinguiera a manos de la Sheriff.

Pero vio venir a lo lejos a un sujeto de armadura azulada. Ezreal extendió su mano para alcanzarlo, pero luego no vio a Taric con solo parpadear mientras escuchaba el sonido de un _flash_ , luego el impacto contra algo. Ezreal tropezó y cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo mientras giraba su vista a Taric, que tenía el escudo alzado mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza.

—T-Taric…—pronunció Ezreal desde el suelo a espaldas de su Soporte.

—Ya está…—dijo el Caballero de las Gemas bajando su escudo y apoyando su mazo en el suelo para estirar su brazo. —Ve a base rápido y apresúrate a volver.

Ezreal solo lo miró un segundo más y luego se apresuró a volver a base. Esos siguientes ocho segundos esperando a volver a la base solo pudo observar a Taric aplastar súbditos con su martillo mientras un ardor en su rostro aparecía de repente. No podía ponerse así, ya otros Soportes había hecho eso por él, pero ellos se preocupaban más por su seguridad, pero ese tal Caballero de las Gemas no le tomaba tanta importancia.

Cuando llegó a la base compró unas cosas y luego apartó esos pensamientos sobre la poca importancia que le daba su Soporte. Regresó a la línea rápidamente, sintiendo un poco más de presión por parte de su Invocador. Su vínculo le revelaba que estaba tenso, Ezreal se sintió igual sin poder evitarlo.

Apenas Ezreal llegó a la línea vio a Thresh cuidando a Caitlyn de cerca, vigilando lo que hacía Taric en los arbustos cerca del río. Estaba poniendo centinelas. Ezreal comenzó a asesinar súbditos ganando ese oro extra mientras lo hacía. Cuando Taric volvió a su lado asesinó a un súbditos grande para darle el oro de forma segura, y luego, de forma inesperada, Thresh lanzó su gancho contra Ezreal, que lo esquivó gracias a su Desplazamiento Arcano (E), pero Taric se interpuso entre el gancho pensando que Ezreal no lo esquivaría.

— ¡No! —gritó Ezreal acercándose y viendo como Taric era enganchado, cuando el gancho se adhirió a su armadura.

Ezreal lo tomó del brazo en cuanto Thresh arrastrada a Taric, y Caitlyn cargaba el arma. Taric, sintiendo dolor e impotencia, vio cuando Thresh se iba a lanzar hacia él y entonces empujó a Ezreal para alejarlo un poco y que Thresh no le pudiera hacer nada. Ezreal, algo aturdido, canalizó su energía un segundo para luego lanzarla por medio de una Descarga de Tiros Certeros (R), golpeando a ambos enemigos mientras Taric lanzaba su Deslumbramiento (E) hacia Caitlyn para dejarla aturdida un momento. Ezreal lanzó un Disparo Místico (Q) y luego Flujo de Esencia (W) mientras Caitlyn se alejaba con su Red Calibre 90 (E) y Thresh los ralentizaba con La Caja (R) para hacer que Caitlyn escapara.

Escucharon un grito de mounstro y luego como la tierra bajo sus pies se movía violentamente. Caitlyn se volvió a acercar cargando su rifle y Thresh los atrajo con su Despellejar (E) al mismo tiempo que ponía su linterna como escudo para Caitlyn. Una rápida y furiosa Reksai apareció bajo sus pies y lo alzó en el aire mientras se removía furiosa en torno a Ezreal, mordiéndolo y lastimándolo con sus garras.

Taric trató de curarlo pero ni eso sirvió con el torrente de disparos, heridas de gancho y heridas de garras que recibía Ezreal. Trató de sacarlo de ahí pero le fue imposible. Ni él pudo salvarse, no porque no pudiera, sino porque no veía correcto dejar a su Tirador atrás de ese modo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Como esa era la última partida de la noche, y también la última partida Clasificatoria de ambos Invocadores, solo restaba esperar descubrir en que división los habían dejado. Taric y Ezreal esperaban los resultados mientras los demás campeones se iban apagando algunas luces con ellos. Solo una luz los iluminaba, y claro, la luz de la pantalla de las estadísticas.

Vieron formarse un símbolo, primeramente un símbolo plateado que era para el Invocador de Taric, y finalmente un símbolo color café cobre para el Invocador de Ezreal. Taric solo esperó en silencio la reacción del rubio.

Luego, finalmente, lo pudo escuchar. Ezreal cayó de rodillas mientras se cubría el rostro con sus manos y se ahogaba en su propio llanto. Taric suspiró y esperó a su lado solamente a que se calmara. Pasaron minutos, la pantalla se apagó, dejando solo la única lámpara encendida para alumbrarlos en medio de toda la sala envuelta en sombras. Ezreal seguía sollozando mientras Taric solo lo escucha en silencio, pensando que si se iba, el estado del rubio podría empeorar.

Se cansó de eso y suspiró pesadamente. Dejó su escudo y martillo apoyados en el suelo y le tocó los hombros al rubio, sintiéndolo estremecerse al instante. Viendo cómo se calmaba un poco, decidió hacer algo que su padre hacía con él cuando era pequeño y aún vivía en su dimensión. Se acercó a Ezreal para darle un abrazo, algo incómodo para el rubio por la armadura que Taric traía pero se dejó abrazar, abrazando también a su Soporte.

—Tranquilo…—susurró Taric cerca de su oreja. —El bronce es un metal bonito también…

Ezreal ahogó un sollozo.

—Pero es mejor la plata…—gimió abrazando más fuerte a Taric. — ¡Lo decepcioné, lo sé! ¡Seguramente jamás volverá a escogerme!

Taric le acarició el cabello rubio mientras solo lo escuchaba llorar y gemir de tristeza. Podría estar así mucho tiempo, abrazándolo, como su padre hacía con él cuando se caía torpemente y se hacía un raspón. Ezreal era como un niño. Todos los Tiradores eran como niños que pedían atención, se enojaban si les quitaban sus juguetes (en este caso sus súbditos), eran frágiles y no podían hacer cosas solos. Pero, por ahora, Ezreal había sido el único Tirador que mostraba un verdadero interés por su Invocador, no como otros que solo llegaban para entrar a partidas y se iban como si nada luego.

Pero él era un caso distinto.

Taric se levantó, tomando a Ezreal por los hombros para levantarlo también. Lo obligó a caminar pero Ezreal estaba renuente a eso. Suspiró molesto y se vio obligado a cargarlo en sus brazos como solo lo haría un príncipe lo haría con una princesa. Taric, finalmente vio el rostro de Ezreal, con los ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto de antes. Lo cargó fuera de la sala de invocación.

— ¡O-Oye! —replicó el rubio. —Bájame, puedo caminar solo.

—Seguramente solo te ibas a quedar a llorar donde estabas. —dijo Taric en tono neutro. —Así que no lo creo. No te bajaré.

—P-Pero tu escudo y tu martillo…—dice Ezreal evitando mirarlo para que no notara su rostro rojo de la vergüenza por ir de este modo.

Taric suspiró mientras aceleraba el paso hacia la habitación del rubio.

—Primero mi _ADC_ , luego el mundo.

Y Ezreal no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante eso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—No tienes por qué hacer esto…—dijo Ezreal acariciándose sus desnudos brazos y sintiendo un poco de frío al estar sin camiseta. Lo único que estaba caliente eran sus mejillas, y no era exactamente lo que quería.

—Eres muy, muy escandaloso…

Taric volvió a suspirar algo irritado y señaló la bañera llena de agua caliente. Ezreal estaba de pie al lado de la bañera, sin camiseta y solo con sus pantalones llenos de tierra y un poco quemados de las orillas. El hombre de cabello castaño chocolate y largo tomó al rubio del antebrazo y luego pasó su brazo bajo las piernas del rubio, cargándolo un segundo y luego metiéndolo a la bañera. El agua se tornó un poco marrón.

El Soporte se había sacado su armadura por la incomodidad y la había dejado en la habitación del rubio. Estaba como se vestiría un día casual. Su cabello largo caía en una cola bajo sus hombros y sus ojos totalmente azules no dejaban de observar al rubio fregándose su piel contra su piel con un poco de agua.

—Sácate el pantalón, solo estás ensuciando el agua. —dice Taric sentándose en una banquete que había cerca y apoyando su barbilla en el dorso de su mano, inclinándose hacia adelante para apoyarse en su rodilla con su misma seria expresión.

Ezreal, al escuchar su voz, solo asintió nervioso, pero luego se puso a pensar en aquellas palabras más detenidamente y negó con la cabeza repetidas veces.

—O-Olvídalo…—dijo en voz baja. —Estoy bien así…

—Tonterías. —bufó Taric. —Somos hombres, no tienes por qué avergonzarte.

El rubio se rió de aquél pensamiento suyo de hace un momento, y luego ocultó las manos bajo el agua mientras se desabrochaba los botones de su sucio pantalón. Al cabo de unos segundos más, sacó la prenda húmeda y la dejó en el suelo, quedándose solo con sus interiores.

— ¿Ya estás más calmado? —preguntó Taric cerrando los ojos un momento.

—S-Sí…—responde Ezreal encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo un leve chapoteo. —Quizás me dejé llevar por mis emociones hace rato.

Taric abre los ojos lentamente.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo eso? —pregunta mirando al rubio, que también le dedicó su mirada. —Dejarse llevar por las emociones…Eso no tiene nada de malo.

— ¿De verdad lo crees? —lo mira con curiosidad.

—Sí…Eso solo demuestra lo mucho que te importa tu Invocador. A mí también me importa el mío, pero como verás…—da un largo suspiro. — no soy alguien muy sentimental.

—Sí, lo noto. —soltó una pequeña risa y acarició su cabeza para remover sus visores y dejarlos al lado de su pantalón. —Pero eres bueno de todas formas, aunque no seas muy abierto con tus emociones.

—Supongo. —dijo rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

Ezreal ocultó su cabeza bajo el agua cuando no sintió la necesidad de seguir con la conversación. Se terminó de quitar la mugre de encima y luego soltó un suspiro. Se quitó el exceso de agua en su cabello dándole una sacudida mientras Taric hacia una pequeña mueca de disgusto al ser salpicado.

—Bien, creo que ya. —dijo Ezreal poniéndose de pie.

Puso una pierna fuera de la tina y enseguida resbaló. Taric y sus grandes reflejos evitaron su caída, atrapándolo a tiempo antes de golpearse contra el suelo de cerámica. El castaño suspiró y lo enderezaba. Tomó la toalla que estaba puesta en el pómulo de la puerta y se la puso a Ezreal como si se tratara de una chaqueta, rodeándolo un momento con sus brazos y sintiendo un pequeño calor salir de su cuerpo por el agua caliente de la tina en donde había estado hace segundos.

Ambos hombres eran el mismo tamaño, por lo cual se miraban a los ojos en ese momento. Ezreal, sonrojado, entrecierra los ojos y luego los cierra completamente, entregándose a sus propias e impulsivas emociones. Taric, sintiéndose ajeno a sus acciones por primera vez en su vida, se deja llevar por aquellas emociones que siempre había dominado, pero que ahora se estaban desbordando del vaso de contención que había en su ser.

Se acerca lentamente a los labios de Ezreal, sintiéndolo emanar calor. El castaño lo jala por la toalla y lo besa finalmente, uniendo sus labios de forma torpe y repentina, y claro, un tanto dolorosa por el jalón de antes. Ezreal comienza a mover sus labios sobre los de Taric, que para su pesar, no sabe exactamente qué hacer. El rubio le echa los brazos al cuello, sorprendiéndolo y haciéndolo retroceder hasta golpear la puerta cerrada del baño. Ezreal se separa un poco de él.

— ¿Me dejas enseñarte sobre cómo dejarse llevar las emociones? —preguntó un tanto coqueto.

Taric no responde, pero se inclina hacia Ezreal para volver a besarlo. Algo que había escuchado en sus años de vida, era que _"Una acción vale más que mil palabras"_ , y sinceramente, en este momento no tenía palabras por decir, no las encontraba, simplemente solo quería expresarse con sus acciones porque no había de otra en este momento.

Ezreal corresponde al beso y deja a Taric tocarlo con aquellas manos sin guantes, pero que las sentía suaves y cálidas contra su piel.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a este Fic :D**

 **Nos leemos.**

 _ **Krystal Psych**_


End file.
